At present, on the initiative of our government, low carbon and environmental protection have been gradually accepted and understood by people in China. The whole society, especially schools, has started to learn and publicize the knowledge of low carbon and environmental protection, guiding people in developing and utilizing new energy, especially solar energy which is inexhaustible and will be never used up. However, due to the lack of a suitable teaching aid, most of schools are currently limited to theoretical teaching and the students are not able to have a direct vision and hands-on operation of the application of solar energy, therefore it becomes an urgent matter to develop a portable solar teaching aid.